


LiveJournal Icons: Take the Lead

by I Used To Be an Artist (scribblemyname)



Series: LiveJournal Icons [6]
Category: Take the Lead (2006)
Genre: Angst, Character Portraits, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Icons, LiveJournal, Multi, Romance, dance, movie quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/I%20Used%20To%20Be%20an%20Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>58 Take the Lead icons sized for LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	LiveJournal Icons: Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Use with or without credit, as you please.

Take the Lead Icons

01 | 02 | 03 | 04  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
05 | 06 | 07 | 08  
|  |  |   
09 | 10 | 11 | 12  
|  |  |   
13 | 14 | 15 | 16  
|  |  |   
17 | 18 | 19 | 20  
|  |  |   
21 | 22 | 23 | 24  
|  |  |   
  
Ramos, Danjou, Sasha

01 | 02 | 03 | 04  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
05 | 06 | 07 | 08  
|  |  |   
09 | 10 | 11 | 12  
|  |  |   
13 | 14 | 15 | 16  
|  |  |   
17 | 18 | 19 | 20  
|  |  |   
21 |  |  |   
|  |  |   
  
Rock, LaRhette

01 | 02 | 03 | 04  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
05 | 06 | 07 | 08  
|  |  |   
09 | 10 | 11 | 12  
|  |  |   
13 |  |  |   
|  |  | 


End file.
